


Early

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, Dom/sub, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 5 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "early."
Blaine's late and Kurt isn't there.





	

_Late, late, late, late._

Blaine checked his pocket watch again. It told him it was 5.15pm already. He and Kurt had agreed to meet at 5pm sharp to go on a date (and maybe _play_ a little bit later on).

Well, Blaine was sure that play would turn into punishment that day. He just hoped Kurt wouldn’t be too mad, and that they hadn’t lost their reservation due to his tardiness.

Once he finally arrived he tried to spot Kurt. They had agreed to meet in front of a coffee shop a couple of blocks from the restaurant and halfway between Blaine’s apartment and Kurt’s job.

Kurt was nowhere to be seen though. He wasn’t out on the street like Blaine expected him to be, he wasn’t inside the shop either. Blaine even checked the little park on the other side of the street, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Normally Blaine was proud of himself for his punctuality and the fact that he could make his Kurt proud of listening to even the smallest requests.

Today he got distracted though. He was writing an essay for one of his classes and when he checked the big clock on his wall, he realised he was running late already.

Now he was panicking. He pulled his phone up to see if Kurt had called. He hadn’t. So Blaine hastily dialled his number only for it to go to voice mail after one ring. He decided to send a text message and sat on a bench on the sidewalk hoping Kurt would show up.

He waited and waited and slowly tears began to gather in his eyes.

He had disappointed Kurt, made him angry.

The November air was freezing and after sitting on the bench for 30 minutes Blaine couldn’t feel his fingers anymore.

He didn’t leave though. Kurt wouldn’t let him suffer this long on purpose. Not his Kurt. Something has to have happened. Even if he was as angry as Blaine thought he was, he wouldn’t just let Blaine sit out in the cold for 45 minutes.

“Oh, hey Blaine. Sorry you had to wait,” Kurt’s voice said from his side.

Blaine looked up with his tear-filled eyes.

“Blaine? Honey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I’m so sorry,” he bawled. Kurt immediately moved to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

“What would you be sorry for, darling? What happened?,” Kurt spoke softly.

“For being late. I-I promise i-it w-wont happen a-aga-again, Sir,” Blaine sobbed, hiding his face in Kurt’s warm neck.

“What are you even talking about? You are early, Blaine, it’s 4.55.”

Blaine looked up at that. He stopped sobbing for the moment, but looked utterly confused. “No it’s not. It’s 5.55. And I got here 20 minutes to late and I’m sorry.”

Another tear escaped his eye, which Kurt quickly wiped away.

“Oh, honey. Do you know what day it is?”

“November 6th?”

“Yes, and that means we’re back to winter time. Summer time ended. Blaine, honey, you were way too early. I’m so sorry you though you were too late. And I wasn’t even here. Jesus I don’t want to know with what explanation your brain had come up with. Come here.”

He hugged Blaine tight enough for all of his worries of Kurt being mad vanished.

“Let’s go home,” Kurt said after a moment.

“B-but our reservation?”

“I think you deserve a little time to relax, come on we’ll take a bath to warm you up and then you have one wish free, how does that sound?”

A shy smile appeared on Blaine’s face, “Perfect, Sir.”

 


End file.
